Various communication protocols have been specified for communication between electronic devices. One example protocol is the Serial Peripheral Interface (SPI) bus. SPI devices communicate in full duplex mode using a master-slave architecture with a single master. The SPI architecture and protocol are specified, for example, in “SPI Block Guide,” version 03.06, Motorola, Inc., document number S12SPIV3/D, February, 2003.
The description above is presented as a general overview of related art in this field and should not be construed as an admission that any of the information it contains constitutes prior art against the present patent application.